


Trying New Things

by Leiaza



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiaza/pseuds/Leiaza
Summary: Elisa Maza is taking her normal boxing class at Studio Royal. The Studio just started to Host a new class Butterfly Kisses a beginners Pole dancing class which Fox is a part of. Everyone knows Goliath and Elisa have been dating for two months now and Fox thinks Elisa needs to step it up a little.





	1. Butterfly kisses

Just any normal day in Harlem New York Elisa Maza or detective as some people preferred to call her was enjoying her hour boxing class. The class was just rounding down and the teacher was giving one of his “great job” speeches. Elisa had heard it all before and wasn't prepared to sit there for another ten minutes listening to him boost his ego. She tossed her gloves and towel into her duffle bag resting her hand on her forehead wiping away the sweat. She smiled thinking about all those nights she really was left sweating and panting under her big guy as her thoughts were interrupted by a slap on her behind. She grew annoyed grabbing the hand twisting it around the man's back, “I gave you a warning Josh don't touch my ass or you were going to have a broken arm.” He grimaced feeling her grip tightening shoving his arm tightly against his back, “alright geez I won't do that again can I have my arm back?” Elisa let him go pushing him away, “be glad I don't tell the boyfriend you could have it a lot worse.”

Elisa walked out of the class checking her watch she knew she was going to be late to see him they had almost spent every night together thus far. She noticed some girls from her class in front of her giggling and looking at a sign, “what you girls looking at?” They smiled moving into the class with their duffle bags as Elisa read the sign Butterfly kisses. The words underneath the sign said beginners pole dancing class, “hmm pole dances, belly dancing and lap dances.” Fox stepped out of the classroom, “now this is a surprise detective you into pole dancing never figured.” Elisa shook her head, “Oh no was just seeing what the new class was about I am defiantly 100% not into this kind of exotic stuff.” Fox laughed leaning on the door frame she was in high heels and old white 80's leotard, “really not even a tiny bit curious?” Elisa smirked, “nope not even an itty bitty bit curious plus you know I always go see the clan around this time.” Fox grinned turning back into the room, “you know it is a shame could really surprise a certain giant lavender male might spice things up in the bedroom.” Elisa blushed hard, “our sex life is none of your concern Fox so I'm just going to forget you even mentioned it.”

Fox stepped back into the classroom heading to her pole as she did some stretches, “ladies I am Tony this is our first ever...oh seems we have a latecomer.” Elisa blushed as she made her way over to the pole beside Fox, “good cause it would have been boring to do this by myself.” Elisa grits her teeth smiling, “you say one word to Xanatos or anyone that I did this..” Fox laughed as Tony cleared his throat, “anyway this is our first ever beginner class to pole dancing then will work toward belly dancing and lap dances.” The dark haired Latino gentlemen walked around checking all the ladies in the room, “you the new girl next time come in something more like Kate's.” Kate smiled waving to Elisa it looked more like a swimsuit but it was revealing at the chest, “I think I'll pass on that Tony was it.” Tony shrugged, “no one is here to judge its a beginners class most of my previous students just took this class to spice up their marriages.” Fox nudge her, “come on after this class I guarantee you'll enjoy it and if you don't and I'm wrong I'll give you anything you want no question.” Elisa smiled, “anything huh alright if I end up hating this class and I know I will you'll give me and Goliath that one big room in the castle.” Fox grinned, “Oh but if you end up loving it you'll have to take the belly dancing and lap dancing class with me that are in a few nights.” 

The girls both agreed to shake on it as Tony made his way back to the front of the class, “alright now time for some introductions who wants to go first?” Kate raised her hand giggling, “I'm Kate my boyfriend and I just got engaged over a week ago.” There was Tammy next, “Hi I'm Tammy I'm actually training to become a full-time stripper at Mystics battle royal.” Elisa ran a hand into her ponytail as she cleared her throat, “well I'm Elisa I really don't know why I am here I'm a detective for NYPD.” Fox grinned wide, “as you know I'm Fox Xanatos wife of a very handsome billionaire.” Tony nodded, “alright were going to do a few warm ups not going to lie to you pole dancing is also a form of exercise so you're going to sweat a lot.” He clasped his hand on the pole in the front of the class, “alright follow me.” Tony turned his back to the pole sliding his back up and down it while his one hand rested against the pole. All the girls followed suit except for Elisa she was getting flushed and embarrassed now, “oh come on were all beginners here Elisa just pretend its Goliath and do it!” Elisa glared at Fox hard, “I preferred it better when we were enemies I hate you so much right now!” 

Tony glanced up noticing Fox and Elisa, “Elisa please you don't have to do anything you can sit and watch this class if you want I got another beginner one starting tomorrow.”Elisa shook her head giving a hard sigh, “ok fine but this is so embarrassing right now.” Elisa closed her eyes as she imagined Goliath behind her moving up and down the pole as Tony instructed. Tony nodded, “you girls are really good and Fox darling you've done this before haven't you?” Fox smiled resting a hand on her hip and her other on the pole itself, “I might have on a few occasions.” It moved onto some other positions as the girls followed each getting more relaxed even Elisa was looking it. Tony clasped his hands, “ok fantastic girls one last one I want you to try this one.” Tony took to his pole again, “I want you to lower your head and ankles as you thrust your hips up and make sure you arch your back.” Fox watched Elisa follow his instructions she hated to admit she was really good might give Goliath a run for his money. Tony smiled looking over at Elisa she was finally relaxing and with her strong upper body she could really make it, “alright class that's all I have and we went thirty minutes over tomorrow holding the lap dances around 7:00 pm.”

The other girls left leaving Fox and Elisa to stand in silence, “well..you know what never mind will talk about this tomorrow.” Elisa rolled her eyes grabbing her duffle bag off the floor, “ya, I'm really defiantly late now can you let Goliath know I'll see him tomorrow?” Fox nodded grabbing her own duffle bag, “sure thing detective do you want me to tell him you were “working” late?” Elisa turned away blushing, “yes, you can say I was working late now I got to really be getting home Cagney needs to be fed and I need to sleep.” The studio was dark except for a few girls hanging around Tony, “ladies I am flattered but I am married and gay.” The girls all pouted leaving Tony standing at the front entrance, “Ah Elisa was it I'd like to have a word with you just would take a second.” Elisa rolled her eyes, “look pal I gotta get home feed my cat already missed time with the boyfriend.” Tony nodded, “of course tell him I do apologize for taking up his time but I think it will be all worth it how did you like the class?” 

Elisa wasn't willing to admit she was really enjoying herself but what would her 1000-year-old lover feel about it. “It was alright not my kind of exercise I prefer the good old hand to foot exercise.” Tony nodded, “I'm sure there's nothing to be shy about believe me when I got into this my partner at the time was just as shy now look at me.” Elisa ran a hand over her ponytail, “ya that's just the thing my boyfriend is well very “old” fashion I really don't wanna turn him off from me.” Tony nodded grinning, “let me guess has wings a tail and sleeps during the day kind of “old” fashion?” Elisa blinked nervously, “I don't know what you mean look I would really like to get home to feed my cat and get some sleep.” Tony nodded opening the door out to the cold night air, “tomorrow I'll bring my partner into the lap dancing class I'm sure you'd love to meet him.” Elisa wasn't so sure about this Tony guy but he didn't set off any red flags yet so she decided to ignore it for the time being.


	2. Should I Should I not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa Maza still wondering if she should dance for Goliath or not. Matt gives her either some good or bad advice

The clan at the castle was just returning back from patrol, “looks like Elisa never made it tonight.” Goliath nodded landing on the battlement, “this is the night she takes her boxing classes I was not expecting her even though it is nice to see her every night.” Fox stepped out onto the battlement to greet them, “hey guys anything interesting happen tonight?” Lexington shook his head, “not really unless you count Broadway packing 4 pizza pies down his throat at one time.” Fox laughed looking at Goliath he had a saddened look about him, “oh I was supposed to give you a message from Elisa she had to “work” late.” Goliath nodded, “ah I did not know she was working tonight she normally takes Thursday nights for her boxing classes.” She nodded as warm hands draped around her waist, “Fox dear how was the pole..” Fox softly jabbed him in the ribs, “ex-day about the pole thing.” Xanatos held his side, “is there something I or they shouldn't know about?” Fox grinned at the clan pushing Xanatos back into the castle, “I'll tell you inside move your cute butt.” David let his wife push him into the hallway heading down to the elevator that would take them to their home. Once the elevator dinged on four levels down Xanatos was almost in tears from laughter, “you mean the detective is..oh this is fascinating!”

It was a lovely Friday morning Elisa was up early than usual and was on one of her morning runs. The cold air wiped across her torso as she shivered making her last round before heading back to the loft. Elisa felt bad for not making it see Goliath but she was still feeling a bit embarrassed about the whole pole dancing class. She fished out her keys unlocking her apartment door stepping inside she went about her routine locking up her firearm and preparing to feed Cagney. She still felt so horrible about Broadway but it taught them both lessons about guns a tough subject for all. She fished out a carton of OJ drinking from it as Cagney came rubbing himself against her leg. “So let's talk Cagney I normally don't go to you for advice but should I make this lap dance class tonight?” Cagney looked up at her meowing before he licked his paws. Elisa rolled her eyes grabbing Cagney into her arms, “some help you are I mean pole dancing is one thing lap dances a whole nother thing I mean could I even..” Her mind drifted to a thought of actually having Goliath sit uncomfortably in a chair as she was giving him a nice lap dance. She sighed ya he'd be so uncomfortable alright and then I'd have him so scared that he'd even refuse to touch me ever again.

At the police station, Elisa was trying to keep herself busy her lunch break was watching videos on how to give proper lap dances. She was completely lost in thought when Matt entered the room, “hey Elisa hello! Come back to Earth!” Elisa shook her head returning back to the case file on her desk, “sorry how long was I day dreaming?” Matt laughed sitting on the edge of her desk, “not that long I say about ten or so minutes what's eating you?” Elisa tapped her pen against her desk, “just trying something new at the Studio Royal I'm not sure if its worth doing now.” Matt blinked he knew that the only thing new there was the pole dancing class, “you're not seriously going to seduce Goliath with that pole dancing stuff are you?” Elisa buried her face into her hands, “oh God this is embarrassing me have to seduce Goliath at all no...and why am I talking to you about this!” Matt laughed resting his hand on the bridge of his nose, “you embarrassed that's a new one...you going to tell me what's changed your mind?” Elisa sighed, “I mean do guys really like that stuff the lap dancing the belly dances I mean it just seems like a big waste of time.” 

Matt rested a hand under his chin, “are you asking about guys as in human or guys as in gargoyles?” Elisa tossed her pen down on her desk, “you know what this was stupid talking to you about it!” Matt frowned, “OK fun is fun but seriously why are you so upset about it the worst that can happen is he gets all confused.” Elisa stood up placing the case file in her desk drawer, “no the worst that can happen is that I scare him to death that it would make him not wanna be around me, Matt.” A thought crawled into his mind, “hey look go to this class tonight give it a try I know the Elisa Maza I know wouldn't back down from anything.” She knew he was right she liked a challenge but she wasn't sure a challenge like this was worth losing Goliath over. He gave her a reassuring pat on her shoulder, “hey I mean who said he has to know your even taking these classes I hear that they are great work outs.” That almost made her feel better but he was bound to be curious where she was spending some of her nights doing, “your right thanks, Matt I knew talking to you was the right thing.”


	3. Learning to Lap Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa goes to the Lap dancing class and gets to meet Stephen Tony's husband (mate) will he help her to relax enough to be able to show Goliath a good time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen some negative feedback on gay/lesbian gargoyles so if you are against that type of love don't read on but I am sure you're going to read anyway. Try to keep the flame/hate to minimum

It was hitting 7:00 pm as Elisa pulled up to Studio Royal she decided to pick up a salad for her dinner since she was rather nervous. The place wasn't as packed tonight which made her give a sigh of relief means fewer people she could feel embarrassed around. She finished up her salad tossing the container in the backseat as she gave herself a once over. The outfit Kate had on was too revealing for her taste and even with Goliath she didn't wear anything kinky around him. She found out by mistake one night coming to the castle in her undercover hooker outfit which was showing too much cleavage and leg that it caused Goliath to turn into the primal horny animal. She laughed at the thought he was confused why he was being turned on so much by the way she dressed and he couldn't keep a coherent thought. From that day on she decided her undercover assignments she would dress after seeing Goliath that way he wouldn't be left all hot and bothered. A loud tapping on Elisa's window scared her as she turned Fox was at her window motioning for her to come out. 

The big Studio building was lit up as Fox and Elisa stepped inside, “you know detective that looks great on you.” Elisa rolled her eyes she felt a bit exposed she decided to bring her one piece bathing suit in black and had a hole at the cleavage area showing just the curves of her breasts, “well I wasn't going to wear what Kate had on.” Tony stood out the door smiling greeting the ladies, “ah Mrs. Xanatos and Ms. Maza so glad you two made it.” Fox pushed Elisa passed him heading into the room there were chairs set up in the spots the poles used to be. Elisa closed her eyes god why did I agree to do this, “well I guess better get this over with.” Tony enter the room as he grinned across the classroom, “ladies I thought I'd bring my partner tonight to help with this class he normally prefers to stay in the shadows.” The girls took their seats as a tall lean cobalt colored gargoyle stepped forward even making Fox do a double take, “wow a gay gargoyle now I've seen everything.” Tony wrapped his arm around his partner's waist, “sorry let me introduce him his name is Stephen so as you girls know this is a lap dancing class.” 

Stephen cleared his throat smiling at his mate, “who was the lovely lady that has a gargoyle mate?” All the girls turned looking at each other as Elisa crunched down in her chair it wasn't one of those things you shared with everyone or anyone. Fox pointed her hand toward Elisa as Stephen nodded, “anyone know how these classes normally work?” No one answered as Tony spoke up, “well we do this a little differently instead of practicing on a chair you'll take turns using Stephen or myself.” The girls began to giggle and blush as Tony smiled, “I have to admit I get jealous Stephen always gets picked over me.” Stephen frowned, “aw you know there's no one else I have eyes for except you pussy cat.” All the girls had their turn except for Elisa and even then Tony was right he was only picked twice out of the five girls that were there. Elisa was still not sure it almost felt as if she was cheating somehow on Goliath and not learning lap dancing. 

Stephen walked over to Elisa resting his hand on her shoulder, “you know Tony asked me to come help especially you no need to be embarrassed.” Elisa cleared her throat, “look this is embarrassing enough as it is.” He nodded pulling up a chair beside her, “hey you don't have to do this but I don't think you're honestly embarrassed no I think you're scared.” Elisa folded her arms across her chest, “what gave you that idea?” He lifted her chin to look at him, “because when Tony and I first met he was learning all this stuff as well first time he lap danced for me I was confused as hell Gargoyles don't get this kind of treatment.” Elisa sighed, “so I see you're still together I mean does it do anything for you at all?” Stephen nodded, “not to get into my personal life there darling but it does and I'm sure it will do something for your mate don't give up alright.” He went to stand up as Elisa rested her hands on his shoulders, “look I'm willing to try just don't laugh at me.” Stephen grinned nodding, “have you seen what half those girls did to me I bet your half as good as them and I won't laugh promise.”

Elisa was still nervous as Stephen smiled at her, “if it helps you any you can pretend I'm your mate.” Elisa ran her hands up Stephen's wings as she nibbled on his ear hearing him shutter. It was something she knew Goliath liked but now she was guessing maybe all male Gargoyles liked it. She ran her fingers over around him as she turned around him a few times the touch was actually driving his tail to pat against the floor. She moved her body forward her crotch at his knee as she leaned down as if to kiss him then she pulled away. All the girls watched as Elisa swayed her hips running her hands to her workout shorts pulling them down a bit then back up. She was getting less nervous now as she took it another step turning around as she sat in his lap. Stephen coughed slightly as he knew she'd feel the pressure of his dick against her ass. She did her best to ignore it she started to softly grind against his lap feeling his hands go to her waist, “just say if your uncomfortable and I'll remove my hands.” She leaned back against him wrapping her arms around his neck as she whispered into his ear making a smile wide across his face. 

She turned straddling his waist now as she leaned back running her fingers up her thighs to her chest leaning all the way back. Fox was even getting turned on by watching this act of seduction, “if Goliath doesn't like this I'll be surprised.” Stephen grinned running his clawed hands down her thighs to her arms pulling her back up against him draping her fingers lightly around his neck. Elisa grinds her hips against his waist as he placed his hands up her back toward her neck. He wasn't Goliath by a long shot but he was defiantly helping her with this fear and he was giving all sorts of arousing reactions to her. She raised up into his lap resting her chest against his face his beck digging into her bathing suit top, “thank you this really helped me.” Stephen nodded look up at her, “no problem I have to say part of me so wished I wasn't gay right now you did wonderfully.” Elisa blushed getting out of his lap as he went to cover his hard on with his hands, “so that's it for the lap dance class ladies nothing on for this weekend go give your guys a nice surprise.”


	4. Goliath's first experience at Mystic Battle Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Xanatos take's Goliath to the Mystic Battle Royal in hopes to help Elisa with her little problem.

It was another night without Elisa and it was starting to bum Goliath out he knew she had a life outside of their relationship. Xanatos stepped out onto the battlement clearing his throat, “so no detective again tonight I'm sure she'll see you tomorrow.” Goliath looked at him, “I suppose so but then again she might be getting tired of spending it with me.” Xanatos rested his hand on Goliath's shoulder, “are you kidding me that girl in three years almost spent every night waiting for you to wake up she's not tired of you.” He thought back to his wife's text earlier take Goliath out to Mystics Battle royal club. He didn't know honestly what was going on other then Elisa was taking the pole dancing classes with Fox. Goliath looked still kind of out of it almost like a puppy waiting for its master to come home from work, “alright that settles it you and I are getting out for a bit.” Goliath looked at Xanatos confused, “no I think I will stay maybe Elisa will come I do not want to miss her.” Xanatos grabbed Goliath by the arm, “nope you're going to go enjoy yourself tonight even if I have to take you kicking and screaming.” Goliath gave an annoyed groan, “fine Xanatos but if I miss her by chance..” Xanatos shook his head, “I know for a fact that she's working on a very important case tonight come on!”

They glided through the city Xanatos had never flown by Goliath before well yes in the past when they were enemies. The club came into view as Goliath landed down on the roof sitting down Xanatos, “don't have to be on the roof Goliath this club actually has many special ladies and gargoyles are welcome.” Goliath nodded grabbing Xanatos in one arm as he landed outside the clubs entrance. “Hey! If it isn't old David Xanatos haven't seen you since you got married!” Xanatos turned to greet the bouncer at the door, “Ricky still bouncer here I see how's the room looking tonight?” Ricky rested his hand on his chin, “got a few new girls do you want the usual room or has your tastes changed?” He shook his head, “doing the wife a favor actually were just going to hang around the stage oh and let me introduce you to Goliath.” Ricky nodded holding out his arm to Goliath, “we got some male gargoyle customers so they do the traditional greeting.” Goliath took the humans arm in greeting as he nodded, “very respectful of you Ricky what is this establishment?” Xanatos shook his head not to say anything as he pushed Goliath inside, “come on better to show you than tell you.”

Xanatos took a wad of bills out of his back pocket handing them over to Goliath, “look I know you guys don't make money but here it's a special occasion come on.” Goliath looked at the wad of bills in his hand even more confused than ever now, “still have not answered my question about what this place is Xanatos.” He pulled Goliath to the front of the stage making him sit down, “like I said better to show you than tell you.” The place was dark except for a few strobe lights and cool blue lights on the stage Goliath could see clearly fine in the dark so that's not what was really bothering him. There was a good few human females and also female gargoyles dressed in some very tasteful uniforms, “hey David haven't seen you here in years who's the big guy?” The long slender blonde woman smiled resting her arms around Xanatos's neck, “Goliath and he's got a mate so just looking to show him a good time for a bit.” She frowned, “eh all the handsome ones are taken aren't they so what do you want for him.” Xanatos whispered into her ear slipping half the wad of bills into her top, “so can that be done?” She nodded giving a small wink, “sure thing room five is empty take all the time you need.”

Xanatos gave a nod looking over at Goliath, “alright come on got a special treat for you.” Goliath groaned he wasn't amused and it didn't feel right that he was doing this while Elisa was working. “I do not think I should be here what would Elisa think?” Xanatos sighed determined, “just come on I'll explain it afterward you either going to end up thanking me or beating me to a pulp.” The two males left for room five the place was a circle room and had love seats aligning the walls and in the middle, there was a chair that looked like it had been modified for gargoyles to sit in. Xanatos sat down on one of the outer love seats, “take the middle chair Goliath I promise no tricks.” Goliath refused to do so sitting beside Xanatos on the love seat, “you still have not explained what this place is.” Two girls entered the room wearing even more revealing clothing as Goliath let out a gasped, “why are they half naked Xanatos!” He laughed patting Goliath on the back, “look this is one of those things called a strip club I already informed you've got a mate they know their boundaries.” 

One girl danced up against Goliath pressing her foot between his legs barely grazing his loincloth as she leaned down getting close to kissing him as she backed away. Goliath wasn't all sure what was going on but he was getting quite aroused by it which was making him feel rather guilty, “I do not like that you have done this Xanatos I do not know your overall plan in this but if it is to..” Xanatos shook his head, “look like I said I will tell you later and it's not cheating unless you allow the girls to do anything to you or you start something with them.” The girl went back to teasing Goliath as she wrapped her scarf around his neck pulling him toward her he refused to move at first as she swayed her hips in circles in his direction. He was still trying to understand what this woman was doing as he was willing his arousal to go down. She wasn't giving up she had a mission to make this gargoyle male at least smile or give her some notion that he liked what was happening. She turned getting into his lap grinding against his crotch Goliath groaned resting his clawed hands on her hips. She leaned back wrapping her scarf around his neck again as she pulled him toward her as they both got up. Xanatos watched in amazement if Goliath ended up liking this display Elisa had nothing to worry about. 

The little entertainment played out for a little bit longer as Melissa was now sitting in Goliath's lap nuzzling his neck his arms at her waist, “you got one lucky girl Goliath.” He nodded as she pulled out of his lap, “don't worry about it all the guys come in here hard already sometimes you were defiantly gentlemen.” Goliath was feeling a bit better between the two girls he had apologized when they both gave him lap dances for his cock responding the way it did to them. Xanatos nodded thanking Melissa and Mandy, “thanks, girls you were a real help well we ready to go or you wanna stick around for a bit more?” Goliath was still curious as to why he was brought here anyway, “I would like to know why I was brought here still.” Xanatos nodded, “I prefer not to tell you why kind of a secret you did enjoy it though right?” Goliath didn't want to admit he enjoyed it tremendously, “that I did there are so many things I do not understand like these lap dances and female humans grinding against males.” Xanatos gave a silent yes and a prayer, “oh I think you will understand it very soon Goliath very soon so we going or staying?” Goliath nodded, “I would rather get back to the castle the clan will be worried why I was gone for so long.”


	5. Sister to the Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth Maza help's her sister get prepared for the special treat for Goliath.

The class was over as Elisa waited for the girls to clear out, “Elisa you were fantastic your mates going to love it.” Elisa ran both hands through her hair putting it back into a ponytail, “well I hope so I've not done anything exotic like this before and I'm still nervous as hell.” Stephen grinned, “if he loves you then it won't matter trust me I got a feeling he'll be all over this.” Elisa nodded thanks to both of them as she stepped out into the hallway another night she'd be missing with Goliath but she'd make it up to him tomorrow night. Fox waited outside duffle bag in hand, “so..you look like you enjoyed yourself you gonna give Goliath a show or what?” Elisa groaned, “what is with you do you need to know about my sex life?” Fox smiled, “detective I got a love of an amazing man that is a great lover I'm just having too much fun to tease you.” Elisa pushed past Fox going toward her car, “and yes, by the way, had a very enjoyable time see you next week!” Fox grinned clasping her hands together, Oh Goliath is going to be in for a very unforgettable night.” 

The alarm started playing stickwitu by PCD as Elisa stretched smiling up at the ceiling, “I really do have a good thing.” She was still nervous playing it through her head down to the music and his reactions, “eh I did promise to show him new things in this world I just didn't think lap dances was part of it.” She yawned getting out of bed she still had so much to put together down to the outfit the music. She was still worried he was going to be scared to death but how was she going to know if she didn't try. A loud knock on the front door woke her from her trance was there something she was supposed to be doing this morning? She gave a small shrug opening her front door, “hey sis your looking a little worse for ware.” Elisa groaned she forgot Beth was off from school for a week, “Sorry Beth forgot we were spending the day out today how was the trip?” Beth pushed passed her taking a look around the apartment, “oh it went great and how could you forget we had this planned for over a month has Goliath got your brain all mushy?” Elisa rolled her eyes slamming the door, “no my brain isn't all mushy I started taking these new classes at the studio.” Beth sat down on the couch smiling, “want to tell me about them or no?” 

Elisa ran a hand through her loss hair, “actually I need advice and Fox isn't being very helpful its a pole dancing class.” Beth smiled brightened, “ah spicing it up in the bedroom gotcha so what is it sex toys?” Elisa blushed covering her face with her hands, “no that was something that was found out by accident a very long while ago.” Beth giggled, “don't tell me Goliath found your little helper?” She frowned throwing a pillow at Beth's head, “why do I tell you anything forget it!” Beth sat the pillow down on the couch, “well what is it then foreplay, strip tease what!” Elisa sat down on the couch beside Beth, “I took the lap dancing class last night and we've tried foreplay once turns out he likes it more then I thought.” Beth ran her fingers through her hair, “ah so clothes music you do know the steps to a good lap dance right?” Elisa nodded looking to the floor, “yes, during lunch, I watched some instructional videos on it.” Beth clasped her hands together, “this is going to be great and I thought we'd have a boring Saturday come on!” Elisa groaned, “god you're going to embarrass me aren't you?”

Just as Elisa thought it started out embarrassing at first soon she was enjoying it, “what about this Elisa?” Beth asks holding up a dominatrix outfit, “Oh God no Beth this is a lap dance remember not one of those high pricey porno movies.” They were in sexy miracles had clothing, toys, novels, and some other very interesting things. “So what foreplay have you done with him or is it too embarrassing?” It was embarrassing to talk about but at least she could trust Beth to keep it to herself, “I played sexy cop he was the guy avoiding arrest.” Beth giggled, “you didn't cuff him did you I mean are the cuffs big enough for him?” Elisa flushed with embarrassment as something caught her eye, “that seems doable what about that Beth?” Beth looked over in the direction she pointed, “you mean the Tarzan and Jane line sure I mean if your into that kind of thing.” Elisa glared at her sister, “you do remember I told you he was once human because of the mirror of Oberon.” Beth nodded, “oh ya he had a Conan the barbarian look or Tarzan or something right?” Elisa nodded checking out the outfit, “yes you know I was never into the long haired guys funny how things change.” Beth smiled, “yes, funny how things change your defiantly so much happier since Goliath came into your life.”

The girls made their purchases as Beth stopped her, “what songs did you pick out they say you need at least three.” Elisa rested her hand on her chin, “I picked Buttons that was recommended and Something in your mouth along with stickwitu.” Beth squeezed her sister's hand, “you picked great sis I'm proud of you so its tonight huh?” Elisa nodded heading to her car, “yes, I'm still nervous I mean I really don't think he's had a lap dance before.” Beth nodded getting into her seat, “girl he loves you I've never seen a male so much in love before if anything it will leave both of you embarrassed.” Elisa started the engine driving out of her space, “did you want to order in Beth or go eat somewhere?” Beth thought hard about it, “naw lets order in we need to seriously discuss this whole lap dance before tonight.” Elisa nodded yes tonight she'd either completely make a fool of herself or end up really enjoying it. 

Beth was setting stuff up in the living room, “well how does it look I won't laugh sis.” Elisa walked out twirling around to show Beth, “I feel like freaken Pocahontas not Jane.” Beth giggled, “well were half Sioux and what is the difference he's going to be wanting whats underneath the outfit anyway.” Elisa couldn't help but blush as she sat down her legs were smooth and clean shaven, “I could wear nothing I guess.” Beth smiled, “you still haven't told me what sex is like with him I mean is it you know.” Elisa sighed grinning at her sister, “sometimes it is sometimes it isn't he does a pretty good job of making sure my needs are met before his.” Beth frowned, “I need to get me a gargoyle then all these human guys are about getting off first and foremost.” The girls both laughed as Beth went over some basic rules with Elisa, “you don't have to tell him any rules its up to you I think it drive him more wild if he couldn't touch you though.” Elisa thought about it one of the rules was the “no touch” and if the guy broke the rules you could use a restraint, “I don't know I mean I'd hate to tease him like that.” Beth rolled her eyes, “dear sister a lap dance itself is a tease give it a try and if it's not working leave out the rules.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too overboard with the preparing but I thought it is nice to have Beth help prepare for this special treat for Goliath.


	6. Elisa's Special surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goliath gets a special surprise from Elisa just hopefully his reaction is better than Elisa hopes

It was getting later in the evening as Beth checked her watch, “oh excitement time it's 5:30 I'll leave you alone so you can prepare and good luck.” Beth hugged Elisa tightly before heading out of the apartment, “remember to relax and enjoy it if your tense he's going to know and it won't be good for anyone.” Elisa nodded rearranging the room so it could be more comfortable for Goliath she was still nervous. Her cell phone rang on the counter as Elisa almost jumped out of her skin, “damn it! Calm down Elisa that was your cell phone.” Elisa picked it up, “yes, Maza here...yes would you I am sort of not dressed to make it there.” Xanatos nodded at his wife, “she said she's not “dressed” to make it here when he awakes we should tell him.” Fox clasped her hands together, “I'm getting rather excited for her I just hope it goes well tonight.” Xanatos nodded, “I think it will he enjoyed himself at the club I just hope she knows what she's doing.” It was getting darker as the clan broke from their stone prisons everyone had hoped to see Elisa tonight again the 3rd night in a row without her. “Hey, maybe she's sick or the DA has her on a big case.” Goliath looked over at Brooklyn nodding, “yes, must be but she always calls here if she can not make it I worry.” 

The clan went out on their patrol as Hudson and Bronx took to the rec room to do their part of protecting the castle. Goliath frowned he hated to admit he was lonely tonight maybe he'd stop at the station to see how she was doing. Before Goliath could glide off the battlement Fox called to him, “Goliath it seems Elisa couldn't make it up here tonight but asked if you would come to see her instead.” Goliath turned smiling, “I was just about to do so where does she want me to meet her?” Fox grinned, “she's waiting at her apartment seems like she's a bit preoccupied and could use your help.” Goliath looked a bit confused but at least he was happy three nights without her had been too much for him. He spread out his wings diving from the battlement into the sky heading toward Elisa's loft. Fox took out her phone texting Elisa [he's on his way and good luck I know you're going to need it]. Elisa turned the lights down low as she felt her phone buzzing in the belt of the costume it was a text from Fox. The text read 6:40 [he's on his way and good luck I know you're going to need it]

Elisa cleared her throat nervously as she heard the sound of folded wings and the glass door opening, “Elisa...you what is this?” She closed her eyes keep it together he loves you-you can take a challenge girl come on. She turned looking into Goliath's face his eyes were open wide in shock, “what's the matter big guy?” He shook his head clearing the shocked look on his face, “I am sorry my Elisa but you look so..what do male humans say sexy?” Elisa blushed throwing her arms around his neck kissing him passionately, “that could be the word I was looking for why don't you take a seat.” Goliath folding his wings tightly around himself as he sat down on the love seat, “I must speak with you about something my Elisa.” Elisa nodded putting on stickwitu playing it a bit quiet as she turned back to him walking toward him but not touching, “is this important to talk about now?” 

Goliath groaned looking at how she swayed toward him, “I...it what was I saying my Elisa?” She smiled leaning closer touching his chest with one finger sliding it down his stomach, “are you not able to keep a coherent thought right now?” All he could do was shake his head at her a smile crossed his lips, “that's probably a good thing but I gotta explain some rules so are you listening?” Elisa danced around the love seat drawing her arms around his neck nibbling at his ear hearing him groan out in approval, “only one rule really you can't touch me unless I say you can.” Goliath frowned, “my Elisa this is not fair I have not seen you in three nights.” She nodded sliding over the couch sitting on the back running her fingers through his mane his eyes running up and down her smooth legs. “You know It's funny was going to ask what kind of guy you were but it seems I already know that.” Goliath went to rub his claw on her leg as he stopped, “what kind of guy I am what does that mean?” She slowly slid down onto the love seat running her hands over her smooth legs, “well there are certain things guys like about females they are either ass, legs, and or breast men I happen to think your all about the legs.” 

Elisa looked over to the floor seeing Goliath's tail twitch almost without thinking Goliath's tail went up against her ankle running up toward her thigh, “hey your already breaking the rules don't make me get them out.” It was a mistake on her part as Goliath grinned running his tail up her thigh under the top of her outfit, “alright you've been warned, big guy.” Elisa got up as Goliath dropped his tail back into the floor watching in eagerness as Elisa went to her closet getting out the handcuffs. Goliath's heart raced Xanatos was right he thought it didn't mean anything at the strip club but now he understood. Elisa walked up to him seeing him give a faint pout, “I warned you come on let's see those hands buddy.” Goliath grinned up at her, “I think it would be wiser to cuff me from behind that way I could possibly be not able to touch you.” She realized he was actually hoping for this as he leaned forward putting his claws behind his back allowing Elisa to cuff him, “ the only problem is you can still use your tail.” Goliath forgot all about that thinking, “I will promise not to touch you with it I think I have enough restraint, not to my Elisa.”

The next song Buttons played as she stood in front of him with her back turned running her hands down her stomach to her legs dipping downward. He let out a hissing growl as he watched her ass come up into view. She turned dancing with the music sliding her hands down to the hem of the skirt lowering it a bit as she raised it back up. Goliath wondered how long this teasing was going to be on for he wanted her desperately. She twirled around getting into his lap grinding against his crotch as she wrapped her arms around his neck leaning back kissing him hard. He went to kiss her back in return as she quickly got up out of his lap leaving him in disappointment. She knew he couldn't take much more and he could break out of the cuff's pretty soon. The next song started to finally play as Elisa was thankful for it. She ran her hands up and down her stomach as she moved up in down in front of him the part of the song she wanted was coming. She teased her thumb against her mouth sucking on it giving him a very seductive look. His tail twitched more violently as Elisa heard the last bit of the song play, “alright you're more than free to touch me now.”

Goliath was happy with this he couldn't take it anymore and he was swollen beyond belief with her ass grinding against his crotch. “I do not think you want me to break these cuff's my Elisa you should remove them.” She walked over waiting for him to lean forward, “come on big guy I can't take them off if you don't lean forward.” His tail snaked around her waist pulling her into his lap, “you have removed them before this way do so now.” She leaned forward sliding her hands behind his waist removing the cuffs she felt his tail slid up into the skirt running across her thigh, “Goliath..don't you even dare.” He smiled at her as she leaned back looking into his eyes, “don't I dare to do what my Elisa?” His tail quickly slid in between her legs finding her wet there literally soaking, “and here I thought I was the only one in need.” She breathed heavy clearing her throat, “yes, but I prefer your cock then your tail.” He hissed at her as Elisa ran her hands into his loincloth groping him, “Elisa we should take this to the bedroom should we not?” Elisa nodded in agreement as he shifted his weight her legs going around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom. 

He had to admit the bedroom was his favorite place in her loft she had made them a makeshift bed on the floor with pillows and comforters. Goliath laid Elisa down on the pile kneeling to take off his loincloth as Elisa worked the top and skirt off of her. She had forgotten how chilly it was as she shivered Goliath leaning down against her not enough to crush her. She smiled kissing him on the lips then his jaw and then to his neck, “so did you really like it?” He nodded moaning in between her kisses on him, “very much so my Elisa you are very beautiful.” She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him more passionately as she felt his hard flesh digging into her hip, “that's good I was so nervous you'd be put off by it.” Goliath looked into her eyes, “you never put me off my Elisa drive me crazy with lust for you but not put me off.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit this was for some reason embarrassing for me to write even my fiance made fun of me. But I really enjoyed writing it


End file.
